wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciemne siły/3
| autor= Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Akt | następny=Przedstawienia | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: AKT III. : (Jadalnia we willi na skrzydle. Po lewej i prawej drzwi. Naprzeciw widowni jednolita ściana pokoju z dużym otwarłem oknem, przez które widać zrąb muru ogrodowego, owinięty dzikiem winem szczyt altany i morze. Ponure, wietrzne przedpołudnie. Co jakiś czas słychać świst wichru, łomot szarpanych okien i szum morza. Przez okna widać kłębiący się, wzwodliwy ruch fal. W jadalni w pośrodku stół nakryty na 4 osoby. Po podniesieniu kurtyny krzątają się koło zastawy stołu Jan wraz z lokajem. : ''Lokaj wnosi na srebrnych, wysokich półmiskach owoce południowe, Jan trzy bukiety we wazach i ustawia je w odstępach na stole. Po chwili Jan umieściwszy na małym stoliku pod ścianą butelki z napojami, śledzi okiem mistrza ceremonii przystrajanie stołu. Po czasie do lokaja:) :Jan. : Proszę nie zapomnieć o różach; przed każdym położyć po jednej. : (Lokaj milcząco spełnia rozkaz, po czym odchodzi). SCENA 1. : (Z prawej wchodzi Norski i rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na stół, spostrzega z kolei Jana. Twarz, znużona, ruchy nerwowe, rzuty oczu błędne). :Norski (do Jana). : Wszystko gotowe? :Jan. : Tak, proszę Jaśnie Pana. Za jakie pół godziny wniosą obiad. Czekamy tylko, aż Państwo powrócą z przechadzki. : (Kłania się i chce odejść). :Norski (wstrzymując go gestem). : Poczekaj na chwilę, mój stary. : (Jan kłania się i zatrzymuje. — Chwila milczenia. Norski siada na fotelu przy ścianie tylnej na lewo od okna otwartego na ogród i altanę i wciąga niespokojnym ruchem nozdrzy powietrze napływające z ogrodu). :Norski. : Dlaczego właściwie tu nakrywaliście do stołu? (wciąga znów powietrze) Wiesz przecież o tem, że tego pokoju nie lubię. :Jan. : Jaśnie Pani kazała tutaj. Pokój duży, jasny — zresztą tutaj zawsze dotąd przyjmowało się gości. Zwyczajnie jadalnia. Chciałem w tamtym na drugim skrzydle, lecz Jaśnie Pani wyraźnie poleciła mi tutaj. :Norski. : Źle się stało, żeś mnie o tym nie uprzedził.(węszy). Tutaj wilgoć z ogrodu ciągnie najsilniej (węszy). Nie czujesz tej zgniłej, stęchłej woni, co płynie stamtąd przez okno? (węszy). Brr… (wstrząsa się). :Jan. : Zdaje się Jaśnie Panu. Nic nie czuję… (z pokorną troską:) Jaśnie Pan jakby chory… :Norski. : Nie — nie zdaje mi się… Zawsze koło południa czuję tę stęchliznę, a tu, w tym pokoju silniej niż gdzie indziej… To okno (odchyla głowę, wskazując ruchem oczu okno) umieszczone jest tuż nad altaną.... :Jan (ponuro). : Tak — nad altaną… :Norski (gwałtownie). : Zamknij to okno! : (Jan spełnia rozkaz). :Norski (z ulgą). : Tak — teraz mniej… :Jan. : Jaśnie Panu tylko tak zdaje się.... Gdzieżby tam znowu? Tak głęboko… na jakich 3 metry z górą. Sam przecież zakopywałem… :Norski (z obłędnym przerażeniem rzucając się ku niemu). : Cicho stary! Zwariowałeś?… :Jan. : Niech się Jaśnie Pan nie lęka. Samiśmy tu teraz. Altana — nie strach, proszę Jaśnie Pana. Codziennie ja tam zaglądam i wszystko w porządku. Tylko panicz Adaś często tam zachodzi. :Norski (niespokojnie). : Prawda? I ja też to spostrzegłem. Coś go wlecze z nieprzepartą siłą w ten zakąt. :Jan. : At, zwyczajnie dziecko… lubi chłód i zabawę… zwozi piasek taczkami i wysypuje pod ścianę… :Norski. : Gdzie? Pod ścianę? Więc nie w altanie? :Jan. : No — nie. Pod murem; między ścianą domu a altaną. Ale bo Jaśnie Pan jak dziecko! A cóż w tym znowu tak złego? Ot bawi się piaskiem. :Norski. : Właśnie tam. :Jan (zniecierpliwiony). : Et — głupstwo, proszę Pana. Żałuję, żem wspomniał. (po chwili:) Ale da Bóg od jutra już nikt nas nie będzie niepokoił. Dobrze się stało, że ten pan odjeżdża… jakże mu na imię? — no — krewny Jaśnie Pani. :Norski (ponuro). : Masz słuszność. :Jan. : Widzę ja to, widzę, chociaż nic nie mówię. Od czasu, jak przyjechał, niema spokoju w domu. I Jaśnie Pan jakoś wymizerniał i gryzie się więcej niż przedtem (niechętnie) A niech sobie jedzie w świat do licha… (pieczołowicie:) A Jaśnie Pan niech już tak nie sumuje, nie myśli, nie rozbiera… bo sumiennie mówię: niema czego. Zdrowia szkoda. Stało się, bo tak stać się było powinno. Dostał to, co mu się dawno już należało. A ja — wierny pies do końca lat moich tutaj stróżować będę. :Norski (wzruszony). : No — dobrze już, dobrze, mój stary. Dziękuję ci. (podaje mu rękę, którą sługa całuje; po czym Jan wychodzi z pochyloną smutno głową drzwiami na lewo). : (Norski pozostawszy sam, ukrywa głowę w dłoniach, oparłszy ręce łokciami na kolanach. — Po chwili podnosi twarz pełną bólu i rozterki. Z ust jego wychodzi bolesne westchnienie. — Po pewnym czasie, słysząc zbliżające się głosy, wstaje i powolnym, zmęczonym krokiem wychodzi na prawo). SCENA 2. : (Wchodzą z lewej Róża z Wrockim i Adasiem. Adaś ożywiony rzuca kapelusz na krzesło i zobaczywszy stół ubrany odświętnie, klaszcze w dłonie). :Adaś. : Ślicznie! To dla wujcia na pożegnanie? :Róża. : Tak, synku. — A teraz pobiegaj jeszcze chwil parę po ogrodzie przed obiadem; gdy będzie czas, zawołam cię. :Adaś. : Dobrze, mamo. (wybiega na lewo w ogród). SCENA 3. :Róża (otwierając okno w głębi zamknięte przed chwilą przez Jana na rozkaz Ryszarda). : Szkoda, że odjeżdżasz, Władku. Czy nie mógłbyś odłożyć tego na parę dni, na jaki tydzień? :Wrocki. : Niemożliwe. I tak siedzę tutaj za długo. Czuję, że obecność moja ciąży bardzo Ryszardowi. Pobyt mój jest dlań widocznie wzrastającą z dniem każdym katuszą. :Róża. : Powziąłeś decyzję tak nagle… :Wrocki. : No tak.... przedwczoraj.... po tym niemiłym zajściu pod wieczór. To wasze przywidzenie… ten jego okropny przestrach.... Rozumiesz, że po tym wszystkim trudno mi tu dłużej pozostawać… Obecność moja budzi niewczesne echa przeszłości.... :Róża. : A ja właśnie dlatego pragnęłabym, byś tu jak najdłużej zabawił. W dziwny sposób wyłaniają się na twojej osobie pewne rzeczy przede mną zakryte, których tajemnica czai się w tym domu. :Wrocki. : Przesadzasz, Różo. — Po prostu wszyscy troje, względnie czworo — bo Adaś — to wyjątkowe dziecko — jesteśmy przeczuleni i nadwrażliwi. Stąd emanacja prądów psychicznych silniejsza może niż w innym środowisku. :Róża. : Nie, nie — w tym coś jest. Podejrzewam istnienie czegoś bardziej określonego niż błędne koło krzyżujących się myśli kilkoro przerafinowanych duchowo ludzi… :Wrocki. : Ha… nie będę się spierał. Być może. Gdyby nie to, że pozostaję z wami w tak bliskim pokrewieństwie, może bym tu pozostał i usiłował rozwikłać problem do końca. Zresztą i tak obserwowałem ciekawe jego objawy w tym domu stanowczo za długo. Mam nawet pewne pod tym względem skrupuły. Powinienem był wcześniej stąd wyjechać. :Róża. : Ależ Władku! :Wrocki. : Tak jest. Jeśli mimo to zostałem, to zaręczam ci — uczyniłem to, ulegając jedynie ciekawości nieprzezwyciężonej obserwatora. :Róża. : Wiesz?.... Zawsze podziwiałam u ciebie ten namiętny zapał uczonego. :Wrocki. : Co mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej zaciekawia — to szczególny rys etyczno-moralny tej sprawy. — Rozważając to, co teraz tutaj się dzieje, doszedłem do przekonania, że winę ponosicie właściwie sami: ty i twój mąż. :Róża. : Myśmy zadzierzgnęli około siebie tę przeklętą pętlicę, która coraz silniej zdaje się ściskać nam szyje… :Wrocki. : Ryszard uczynił krok lekkomyślny przed laty, biorąc cię mimo ostrzeżeń za żonę.... :Róża. : Tak — mimo iż wiedział, że kocham innego. :Wrocki. : Z drugiej strony nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego nie poślubiłaś Prandoty? :Róża. : Nie chciałam go krępować swoją osobą. Czułam, że małżeństwo ze mną będzie dlań zabójczym, że złamie mu skrzydła. On nie był stworzony na męża.... Bałam się, by mu nie zwichnąć szerokiego lotu. :Wrocki. : I dlatego poświęciłaś Ryszarda? :Róża. : Sam nalegał, narzucał mi się.... Zresztą tak — czuję się winną. To jest mój grzech… Lecz los mnie okrutnie ukarał.... Ha, ha!.... Los, los… Czy wiesz? On — mój Stach… posiadł mnie tylko raz jedyny w życiu.... w dzień ślubu mego z Ryszardem, na parę godzin przed obrzędem.... I przypłacił to życiem… Bo wierzę, nie wiem czemu, coraz silniej, że ta jego śmierć — to nie przypadek — to nemezis życiowa, to cios karzący nas oboje.... :Wrocki. : Za krzywdę Ryszarda — czy tak? :Róża. : Tak — za krzywdę — czy ja zresztą wiem? Widzę, że się męczy przeze mnie, że cierpi z mojej przyczyny — lecz nie współczuję z nim, przeciwnie — zdaje mi się raczej — nienawidzę go. I tylko jeden wzgląd, jedyny powstrzymuje mnie od zupełnego zerwania. :Wrocki. : Adaś. :Róża. : Tak — to dziecko dziwne — syn jednego z nich. : (Wrocki patrzy na nią w niemym zdumieniu). :Róża. : Tak — ja sama nie wiem. Stało się tego samego dnia. — Ryszard go instynktowo nienawidzi. Może niesłusznie… Nie wiem. (Po chwili namiętnie:) Lecz i on nie ma czystego sumienia — o nie! Widzę to, czuję… Chwilami przychodzą mi dziwne myśli na temat tego człowieka. :Wrocki. : Cóż znowu, Różo? :Róża. : Chwilami odczuwam w jego obecności nieokreślony lęk — ja go się czasem boję, Władku. To jest dziwny człowiek. Czyś zauważył, jak pobladł i zmieszał się podczas twojej rozprawy o gestach przed dwoma dniami? :Wrocki. : Ach cóż? Przejął się może moim sugestywnym sposobem przedstawienia problemu… :Róża. : Nie, nie… to było coś innego… SCENA 4. : (Wchodzi z prawej Norski. Równocześnie Róża naciska dzwonek; zjawia się Jan). :Róża (do Jana). : Podawać! : (Jan kłania się i znika. Po chwili wchodzi lokaj z potrawami, które podaje siedzącym przy stole. Tymczasem Adaś przywołany skinieniem Róży przez okno, wraca do jadalni i milcząco zajmuje miejsce obok matki). :Norski. : Dzień dobry, Władku! Nieszczególny dzień wybrałeś sobie do podróży: pochmurno jakoś dzisiaj i wietrzno. :Wrocki. : Aura nie wpływa na mój humor; zwłaszcza po tak pięknie zapowiadającym się obiedzie. : (Siadają i spożywają obiad, przeplatając dania, rozmową). :Róża (do Wrockiego). : Więc dokąd jedziesz od nas? Czy prosto do Warszawy? :Wrocki. : Nie. Muszę po drodze wstąpić na kilka dni do Berlina — oczekuje mnie tam parę rzadkich rękopisów, które znajomy mój archiwariusz zdołał wygrzebać spod pyłów bibliotecznych. Grzeczny człowiek — właśnie wczoraj otrzymałem od niego list z tą przyjemną nowiną. :Norski. : Cóż to za białe kruki? Wartość ich literacka czy czysto naukowa? :Wrocki. : I jedno i drugie. Mają to być starym, średniowiecznym jeszcze stylem pisane traktaty o czarownicach. :Norski. : Malleus maleficarum — czyli „Młot na jędze” — co? Więc i takie rzeczy czytujesz z zajęciem? :Wrocki. : Tak — zbieram materiał do rozprawy z zakresu demonologii. :Róża (żartem). : Straszny z ciebie człowiek, Władku — chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nie wyglądasz na czarownika. :Wrocki (jedząc i popijając barszczem). : W ogóle pragnę ująć nareszcie w pewien jednolity system wszelkie niesamowite objawy duszy ludzkiej. :Róża. : Czy i to, co zajęło twój zmysł obserwacyjny w naszym domu, też zaliczasz do kategorii tych zjawisk? :Wrocki (pijąc). : Naturalnie — przecież to są objawy niepowszednie, zdarzenia niecodzienne. :Norski (jedząc). : Chciałbyś więc na podstawie syntetycznego ujęcia podobnych objawów coś udowodnić, przeprowadzić? :Wrocki. : Tak — pragnę zdobyć pewnik, niezbity dowód… :Norscy (równocześnie). : Czego? Na co? :Wrocki. : Że i tam, po tamtej stronie — rozumiecie — w zaświatach coś jest, coś istnieje — że nie wszystko kończy się tu z nami na ziemi. (Po chwili:) A dowody na to rzucają się w oczy, wymowne znaki przebłyskują z nieskończonych dali — objawy szczególne, zdumiewające. Sądzę, że właśnie owe „zwyrodnienia”, owe „anomalie” psychiczne, które jak protuberancje wyrzuca z siebie od czasu do czasu skryte i zazdrosne o swe tajniki życie, posłużą kiedyś za dowód istnienia sił jakichś i po tamtej stronie. Bywają zjawiska zbyt subtelne, zbyt wyzwolone z praw ziemi i konieczności fizycznych, by nie nasuwały oczywistego przypuszczenia, że istnieje świat inny poza rzeczywistością, z którego czasem dochodzą nas ostrzegające głosy.... : (Tymczasem goście zjedli pierwsze danie. Lokaj wnosi w tej chwili minogi i podaje na półmisku Róży, potem Wrockiemu. Wrocki nabiera ryby na talerz i mówi dalej:) :Wrocki. : Życie czasem bywa nieostrożne lub — wobec ciekawości ludzkiej za bezsilne — i wtedy może się nieopatrznie wygadać. : (W tej chwili lokaj podaje minogi Norskiemu, który na widok tej ryby cofa się wstecz z uczuciem wstrętu i lęku). :Norski. : Kto kazał podać tę rybę? (do żony:) Czy ty, Różo? :Róża (zdziwiona, żartobliwie:) : Prawdę mówiąc, i dla mnie to danie jest niespodzianką: „Menu” wręczone mi wczoraj wieczorem nie obejmowało minogów. :Wrocki (śmiejąc się). : Cha, cha, cha! Jak widzę, muszę się przyznać do winy. Przepraszam was moi kochani za samowolne wdzieranie się w zakres praw gospodarskich — lecz będąc zapalonym amatorem minogów, kupiłem wczoraj na własną rękę parę sztuk i w tajemnicy poleciłem przyprawić w kuchni. Sądziłem, że sprawię tym miłą niespodziankę tobie Ryszardzie. Wszak i ty byłeś niegdyś ich wielkim zwolennikiem. Czyżbyś już zapomniał nasze wspólne kawalerskie śniadanka? :Norski (ochłonąwszy, niechętnie). : No tak — lubiłem kiedyś tę rybę — ale uważasz od pewnego czasu dzięki jakiejś idiosynkrazji nie mogę znieść jej smaku. Ale proszę cię bardzo — nie przeszkadzaj sobie; sądzę, że Róża dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Należało tylko zwrócić mi uwagę na to, co lubisz, a sam byłbym wydał odpowiednie instrukcje. (Pije wino i zapala papierosa). :Wrocki (jedząc). : Świetnie przyprawione! : (Tymczasem służba oddala się). :Róża (jedząc minogi). : Istotnie. Znakomicie przyprawione i pełne korzennej podniety. :Wrocki. : Zuch wasz stary Grzegorz; powinnaś mu, Różo, na to konto podwyższyć gażę miesięczną. (Zdziera powoli naskórek z ryby). : (Norski otarłszy usta, popija winem i paląc papierosa, bystro, uporczywie studiuje Wrockiego przy jedzeniu ryby. Chwila milczenia). :Wrocki (nagle blednie i odsuwając z przerażeniem talerz, mówi zmienionym głosem:) : Ha! To dziwne! :Norski (zrywa się z miejsca i podbiega do Wrockiego, podając mu kieliszek z winem). : Co tobie?! Tak zbladłeś — niedobrze?! Popij! :Wrocki (pijąc). : Dziękuję. — Wiesz — miałem w tej chwili szczególną sensację: zdawało mi się, że ryba jest zatrutą. :Norski (wbijając mu gwałtownie palce w ramię dzikim, wzburzonym głosem:) : Oszalałeś?! :Wrocki (uspokajająco). : Ależ rozumiem wybornie, że to tylko proste wrażenie i nic więcej! Takie sensacje przychodzą czasem ni stąd, ni z owąd. — Zresztą minogi były doskonałe; brałem już drugą porcję. Był to moment tylko. Jestem gotów jeść dalej. (Zabiera się do jedzenia. Norski przeszkadza mu). :Norski. : Nie! Ja nie pozwolę. Lecz by cię upewnić, mimo wstrętu, sam spróbuję. (Nabiera z półmiska ryby i mimo protestów Wrockiego spożywa). :Wrocki (zawstydzony). : Ależ ja ci wierzę, Ryszardzie; nie bądź-że dzieckiem. : (Norski zjadłszy, zapala papierosa i sięga po kieliszek z winem, który wypada mu z drżącej dłoni i tłucze się). :Norski. : Wybaczcie, że na chwilę zostawię was samych; zbyt się zdenerwowałem. Muszę przejść się trochę po ogrodzie… : (Chwiejnie odchodzi na prawo). SCENA 5. : (W jadalni przez chwilę po jego odejściu zapanowuje przykre milczenie. Róża i Wrocki spoglądają na siebie zdumieni. Wśród tego Adaś zamyślony wstaje od stołu, wygląda przez otwarte okno w park, po czym wymyka się cicho drzwiami na lewo). :Róża (po długiej chwili do Wrockiego:) : Co to było? :Wrocki. : Z mojej strony była to po prostu chwilowa sensacja. Kawałek ryby, który miałem w ustach, niczym nie różnił się pod względem smaku od poprzednich, które spożyłem przecież z największym apetytem. Wszakże i ty jadłaś to samo i nie zauważyłaś nic podejrzanego. Przyczyna leży więc we mnie, w mojej chwilowej sensacji. :Róża. : Tym dziwniejsze. Skąd się wzięła? :Wrocki. : Hm. :Róża. : Może autosugestia? Może w owej chwili myślałeś o truciźnie? :Wrocki (śmiejąc się). : Skądżeby znowu? Przy obiedzie podobne myśli! :Róża. : Więc chyba ci poddano tę myśl z innej strony. Czy zauważyłeś, jak Ryszard obserwował cię bystro w czasie spożywania minogów? :Wrocki (ociągając się). : Hm… no tak, wyczułem na sobie jego mocny wzrok. :Róża (mocno). : To on myślał w owej chwili o truciźnie! :Wrocki. : Możliwe. — Ciekawy przykład przeniesienia myśli. :Róża (tonem nieubłaganego wniosku). : Widocznie między tym właśnie gatunkiem ryby a trucizną istnieje u niego pewien specjalny związek. :Wrocki (poddając się jej logice). : Toby tłumaczyło niespodziewany wstręt jego do ulubionej niegdyś potrawy. :Róża (surowo, powstając z mściwym błyskiem w oczach). : Może kiedyś w życiu był świadkiem podobnego zdarzenia, które wytrawiło w jego duszy niezatarte ślady… :Wrocki (zrywając się). : Co tobie, Różo? :Róża. : Stąd obłąkany lęk, z jakim poskoczył ku tobie. Życie w dziwny sposób odtworzyło mu okropną scenę… :Wrocki. : Której zapewne był świadkiem.... :Róża. : Ha, ha, ha! Świadkiem?! Świadkiem!? Reżyserem — chciałeś powiedzieć — sprawcą, niecnym sprawcą!.... :Wrocki. : Różo! :Róża. : Tak!… Teraz rozumiem wszystko.... A czy wiesz, kiedy i gdzie rozegrała się ta scena?… Tu… tu w tej jadalni przed rokiem, mniej więcej o tej samej porze, podczas mej nieobecności we willi, na parę godzin przed zamierzonym odjazdem Prandoty. Ha! (zakrywa twarz) Po cóżem opuszczała dom? Po cóż było zostawiać ich tu obu samych? :Wrocki (niepewnie). : Ależ to są szalone domysły! :Róża. : Nie zaprzeczaj! Sam temu nie wierzysz! (prostując się, ochryple:) Lecz ja go pomszczę. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Żadne względy!… A więc… (przez zęby) trucizna!… SCENA 6. : (Z lewej wraca Norski i spostrzegłszy utkwione w siebie mściwe spojrzenie żony, staje zmieszany przy wejściu. Równocześnie Adaś wchodzi drugimi drzwiami z lewej; wychyla się ponownie przez okno, po czym biorąc za rękę ojca, mówi:) :Adaś. : Tatusiu, nie gniewaj się na mnie; zrobiłem to, co kazałeś. :Norski (w roztargnieniu:) : To, co ci kazałem? :Adaś. : Tak — we śnie. (do obecnych:) Chodźcie tutaj do okna; pokażę wam. (Ciągnie ojca do okna). : (Norski machinalnie ulega dziecku. Adaś wychyla głowę przez okno i wskazuje ręką w dół). :Adaś. : Patrz! między murem a altaną… :Norski (bezdźwięcznie, jak automat powtarza:) : Między murem a altaną… między murem a altaną… (nagle uświadomiwszy sobie treść wymawianych przez siebie słów, z obłędnym przerażeniem:) Co?! Co mówisz?! Gdzie?! :Adaś (j. w.) : Tu! Popatrz! Tuż pod ścianą domu. Czy dobrze zrobiłem? : (Norski wychyla się przez okno i patrzy przerażony). :Norski (nagle). : Ha! Co to?! Co to?! (chwyta się rękoma za skronie i cofa od okna, z obłąkanymi od grozy oczyma). : (Róża i Wrocki podchodzą ku oknu i wyglądają w kierunku wskazywanym wciąż ręką Adasia). :Róża. : To grób świeżo usypany nieudolną ręką z małym, z gałązek złożonym krzyżykiem w pośrodku. :Wrocki (do Adasia:) : Więc to ty zrobiłeś, Adasiu? Po co? Kiedy? :Adaś. : Wczoraj i dzisiaj. Ziemię miałem zwiezioną już dawniej taczkami. To grób pana Stacha. :Róża. : To ma być grób Prandoty? Okropne dziecko!… :Wrocki. : Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? :Adaś. : Tatuś kazał. :Wrocki. : Tatuś? :Adaś. : Tak — w nocy, we śnie — wiele dni temu. Śniło mi się, że przyszedł do mego łóżka, wziął za rękę i zaprowadził tam, pod ścianę domu. Potem usiadł w altanie na ławce, dał mi moją łopatkę i kazał sypać z tej strony grób dla pana Stacha. Płakałem, wyrywałem się — lecz tatuś krzyknął i musiałem usłuchać. Przez cały czas siedział na ławce i patrzył, jak sypię ziemię. Gdy usypałem do końca, przebudziłem się. Było rano, leżałem w łóżku. — Odtąd pędziło mnie coś tam za altanę i nie dało spokoju, aż zrobiłem tak, jak kazał tatuś we śnie. : (Parę chwil głuchego milczenia. Norski z palcami zanurzonymi w zjeżonych włosach wpatruje się błędnie w opowiadającego Adasia. Nagle, odruchem rzuca się ku niemu z wyciągniętą ręką. Wtedy Róża zastępując mu drogę, mówi podniesionym głosem:) :Róża. : Ani kroku dalej! Nie waż się dotknąć go tymi rękami! Zdradziły cię twoje myśli okropne — myśli, których zabójczym jadem przepoiłeś całe otoczenie, zatrułeś nawet duszę tego dziecka! (Po chwili:) Prandota nigdy nie wstąpił na pokład „Albatrosa”! Zanim zdołał to uczynić, zginął tutaj, w tym domu z twojej ręki! Otrułeś go w sam dzień odjazdu! :Norski (chwiejąc się pod ciosem oskarżenia, chrapliwie:) : Oszczerstwo! Dowody! Dowody! :Róża. : Dowodów chcesz? Dostarczę ich! Rozrzucić każę ten nasyp dziecka, rozkopać ziemię pod murem i znajdę… : (Niemal z krzykiem:) Zaraz! W tej chwili!.... :Norski (momentalnie zmieniając wyraz twarzy, przemaga się wewnętrznie i opanowuje; w oczach jego lśni twarde, nieugięte postanowienie; krokiem szybkim, męskim przystępuje do krzyczącej kobiety i zmusza do milczenia zimnym, spokojnym tonem:) : Dość tego! Obejdzie się bez skandalu. Nie bądź pospolitą, Różo! (gorzko z nawrotem bólu:) O jak ty mnie nienawidzisz.... (opanowując się, wraca do poprzedniego tonu:) Wiem dobrze, co mi uczynić wypada. — Oszczędzę ci trudu… : (Idzie równym, spokojnym krokiem ku drzwiom na prawo w głębi do swego gabinetu. U wejścia odwraca się raz jeszcze i spogląda na obecnych). :Norski. : Tak… to ja… (Po chwili do Wrockiego:) Do widzenia, kuzynie! Życzę powodzenia przy dalszej obserwacji na nowych terenach. (Znika w przyległym pokoju). : (Chwilę panuje duszna cisza. — Nagle Wrocki ocknąwszy się, przeciera ręką czoło, po czym szybkim krokiem zmierza do pokoju, w którym zniknął Norski. Gdy kładzie rękę na klamce, z wnętrza słychać strzał. Wrocki, cofając się mimo woli wstecz, wydaje stłumiony okrzyk, po czym jak skamieniały, wpatruje się we drzwi. Róża i przytulony do niej Adaś jak gromem rażeni patrzą w tę samą stronę. Z dala słychać wicher, łopot żaluzji i szum niespokojny morza…) (Zasłona). : ''Lwów, 21 grudnia 1916 r.